The hunted huntress
by wunderwolfer
Summary: Fangrai-Forever Prompt 2: Fang is often portrayed as the aggressor or chaser in Flight relationships and Lightning as the chasee. Let's see how the huntress copes when their roles are reversed.


**Fangrai-Forever Prompt 2:** Fang is often portrayed as the aggressor or chaser in Flight relationships and Lightning as the chasee. Let's see how the huntress copes when their roles are reversed.

**Warning**: Lezfic and little bit of swearing. No beta sorry – always looking out for a beta that can put up with me. Also this is extremely silly and I apologise for subjecting you to my fan fiction twice in one week but this has been on my computer for a while and I thought why the hell not.

**Rating**: T bordering on M. Adult themes but no smut.

**Disclaimer**: Own nowt. Everything belongs to Square Enix blah, blah, blah, blah….

Oh and also...stand back everyone as I load my cannon of nonsense with this mighty oneshot of silliness and take aim at my loony nemesis. Boom! Take that Kayani-yun. One-shot war mwa ha ha ha!

* * *

This was officially the worst day ever.

It was surprising really, Vanille had woken up with such high expectations. Shopping for Winter Solstice had seemed such a delightful way to spend the day because (1) she loved shopping, (2) she loved buying presents and (3) she loved Winter Solstice. But the morning had started bad and just got worse from there. What she hadn't anticipated was that the entire populace of New Bodhum would have the same idea and that she'd spend most of the time traversing and literally battling the crowds to find presents for all her family. There was truely nothing like holiday shopping to kick the holiday spirit right out of you.

The freezing rain that she was currently running through was just the watery icing on the dung heap of her crappy day.

And to make matters worse when she reached her home with Fang all the lights were off, even the holiday lights and there was nothing more depressing than returning to a dark empty home when all you want is someone to rant to someone about your bad day. The phone inside began to ring just as she was routing around in her many shopping bags to try and find her keys. Exasperated Vanille looked up to the sky appealed to every diety she could think of. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said out loud even though they couldn't hear her and finally finding her keys she opened the door and rushed inside. Slamming the door behind her, she dropped her bags and without pausing to turn on the light she ran across the room to answer the ringing phone.

"Don't answer that," a voice said in the dark.

Vanille screamed. "Stranger danger," she shrieked and lashed out at the shadow sitting on the sofa. It yelped in pain as the redhead's punch connected with a satisfying thud. The cry spurred on the small woman's sudden rage. She may be small and endearing but she could throw a punch when she was pushed too far and breaking into her home was just the right push in the wrong direction. With the crappy day she'd had and the adrenaline coursing through her veins she was ready to drag the evil doer out of her house by their hair. The small woman loomed over them ready to strike again.

"Bloody hell Vanille," the shadow groaned. "For a pipsqueak you punch like a pro!"

Vanille recognised that whine. She pulled her second punch. "Fang?" She turned on the lamp to find that it was indeed her sister sitting on their sofa.

Glaring at her sister Fang pinched the end of her nose as blood suddenly spurted from her nostrils. "I dink dou boke my buddy doze."

"What did you expect hiding in dark like a...a creep! You scared the beegebies out of me." Vanille said unsympathetically. She knelt down in front of the scowling huntress and removed her hand from her nose to inspect her sister's injures.

"What I expect is not to be punched in the face in my own home by my own sister."

Vanille experimentally prodded the bridge of Fang's nose and she winced sympathetically as Fang's face contorted in pain. Even though it was entirely Fang's fault for scaring her Vanille still a little bit guilty for hurting the huntress. There was however, another small part of her (her sinister side that she kept well hidden beneath her bubbly exterior) that was a teeny tiny bit proud that she had finally managed to land a punch on the skilled warrior. All their years sparring together (under Fang's insistence) she'd never been lucky enough to even touch the huntress. But despite being a fanciful character with a highly overactive imagination Vanille was realistic enough to know that it had nothing to do with her skills in hand-to-hand combat. Fang was troubled. Vanille could see from the way she squirmed in her seat and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Fang's mischievous shenanigans are always getting her into deep gornoposid do-do and Vanille had forgotten the number of times she'd had to dig Fang out of it. She wasn't sure why Fang was so worried but she knew her well enough to know that it had something to do with whomever was on the other end of that phone.

"Your nose is fine ya big baby it's just bleeding a bit," Vanille reassured the pouting huntress. She passed Fang some tissues from the holder on the coffee table. "Why were you hiding in the dark anyway? And who's that?" Vanille gestured to the ringing phone that Fang kept glancing at.

Fang crammed the tissues up both her nostrils. "Who's what?" she said irritability from between the tissues ends that hadn't quite fitted up her nose.

"Don't play dumb with me Oerba Yun Fang." Vanille warned, "Who are you avoiding?"

"No-one." Fang huffed. She leaned back in her seat and tried her best to look relaxed as she avoided eye contact with the redhead but her nervous leg had a mind of its own and bounched up and down. Realising her leg was betraying her Fang slapped her hand on he knee to hold it still.

The phone that had been ringing ever since Vanille had returned home suddenly went quiet. Fang waved towards it. "See, problem solved."

Vanille took a long deep breath to calm herself. The problem was not solved and if the stubborn woman wasn't going to share her problem with her and continue to be evasive then the redhead would have to resort to extreme measures. She stood again to loom over her sister, intruder or petulant sister the scare tactics were fairly similar except for one strategic play that only worked on big sisters. "Don't make me pout.

Fang gasped. She couldn't believe Vanille would threaten something so underhanded. "You wouldn't!"

"Don't test me." Vanille responded curtly.

Usually the threat of pouting would be enough to drag the most intimate secrets from the huntress' lips but Fang's mouth snapped tightly shut as she glowered at her sister. _This was going to be a long night_, Vanille sighed.

They both jolted in surprise as the phone began to ring again. Fang cursed the noisy contraption and as Vanille followed her sister's glare an idea suddenly occurred to the red head. "Problem solved." Fang's eyes widened as Vanille's face spread with a disturbing grin.

They both jumped across the sofa trying to reach for the phone. Vanille being slightly closer got there first grabbing the cordless phone from its dock but Fang was close behind landing right on the redhead's back. Fang grunted as the force of her fall knocked the wind from her lungs and sent the tissues up her nose shooting onto the back Vanille's head. Vanille squealed in disgust as the snotty, nose blood-soaked tissues fell onto her face. It was enough of a distraction for Fang to get her hands on the phone but Vanille just managed to read the caller ID before the strong brunette yanked it from her hands.

"Lightning? You're avoiding Lightning," Vanille felt confused. Why would she be avoiding Lightning?

Fang sat up and pressed the dismiss button. She knew when she was beat and there was no use being evasive any longer. "Lightning is after me," Fang confirmed quietly.

"What did you do this time?" Vanille asked the rogue as she sat upright. "Did you steal her cape again? You know how angry she gets when you mess with her stuff."

Fang worriedly ran a hand through her hair. "I haven't done anything," she exclaimed defensively. "She's after me," she paused leaning towards her sister and whispering, "...sexually."

Vanille blinked slowly. She was pretty sure she had heard what the huntress had just said but she was finding some of the new information difficult to process. Perhaps if she clarified one major, glaringly inconsistent point. "Lightning?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Lightning Farron?"

"Yes!"

"Stoic, austere, rigid posture, pink hair, big sword. Shows a lot of skin for someone so reserved?"

Fang rolled her eyes and growled. "For Etro's sake Vanille, yes!"

"Okay," Vanille nodded slowly, "so Lightning Farron is after you…sexually." The redhead took a short moment to process and mull over the idea before bursting into a fit of raucous laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard," she squealed between giggle fits, "Lightning Farron the sex pest." She wiped a tear for laughter from her eye and gave her sister a few amiable pats on her knee. After the day she'd had she'd really needed that.

Fang brushed Vanille's hand away and scowled at her highly amused sister. "I'm not joking!" Fang protested. "Ever since Serah and Snow's wedding she's been like a woman possessed. She keeps finding excuses to be around me and…and touch me. And when I say something suggestive she doesn't get irritated anymore she just responds with something even more crude."

Vanille stifled her giggling. This she had to hear. "Like what?"

"Like tonight. Up until tonight I thought she was joking and getting her own back for all the times I've teased her over the years. Then during our weekly sparring session she tripped me and managed to pin me on my back. So being the grand rogue that I am I automatically made some lewd remark about her always wanting to top me but instead of getting irritated she just hummed in agreement! Then she leans forward, pressing her body flush against me and whispers in my ear - _I must admit you look very ravishing lying beneath me," _Fang said in a low tone impersonating the soldier's husky voice..badly, "_so if humour makes you feel more comfortable with these positions you can make all the wisecracks you want. But believe me when I tell you that I will tame you Fang so you better get used to idea because that's not a joke it's a promise. - _And then without another word she just gets up and walks off."

Vanille's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe that Lightning Farron, aka Captain Anal, could say something so provocative. "That's kinda hot," she blurted before she could stop herself.

"That's super fucking hot!" Fang corrected. She held out her arm, "just thinking about it gives me goosebumps."

"So what's the big deal? I seem to remember you saying after met her that if it wasn't for our focus you'd climb her like a tree."

Fang curled her lip with distaste. "Did I really say that?" It was a little crude even for her.

"Only when she was within earshot."

"Oh yeah," Fang grinned, "that was fun." That particular tease had resulted in one of their most fierce sparing sessions. She sighed sadly, goading Lightning used to be so much fun and best way to relieve tension...maybe the second best she reconsidered. "I'm not saying that I'm not attracted to her she's the most incredible woman I've ever met; gorgeous, intelligent, strong, agile, sexy and what a temper," she swooned, falling back onto the sofa.

Vanille frowned. "Then I still don't understand what your problem is. You like her, she likes you so grab a branch and get climbing."

"Because she's going about it all wrong. Being so intimidating and aggressive about it all." Fang said sullenly.

Well what did Fang expect, Vanille thought. It was obvious to everyone that there was a bucket loads of sexual tension between the two warriors. Lightning tried to ignore it and Fang liked to pluck at it with her what she considered to be 'roguish charm'. But they say that there's only so many times you can tease the tiger and after years of Fang's flirting and teasing the poor soldier her bite was sure to be more than a little playful nip.

"Intimidating and aggressive?" Vanille repeated. "But you said they were her most attractive characteristics."

"Yeah but-" Fang tried to explain sitting up.

"You said she was like a caged wild, angry sex kitten ready to pounce-," Vanille reminded her.

Fang rolled her eyes. "Yeah but if-

"-and you had the only key to her cage of wondrous del-" Fang's scream interrupted her reason.

Redfaced and forehead vein popping Fang grabbed a pillow and she screamed all her frustration into the fabric. _Why couldn't her sister understand,? Why can't Lightning understand that it's_ "Because it's not right damn it " Fang yelled aloud. Vanille watched in stunned silence as the typically laid back brunette angrily whacked the pillow against her knees in time with some frustrated, low growls.

"This is not how it is supposed to go! I'm the rogue," Fang declared loudly, emphatically jabbing a finger at her own chest. "I'm the rogue and she's the uptight soldier. I'm the one with the jaunty, sauntering hips and the wry, knowing smile. I'm the one with the innuendoes to make her blush and stutter. I'm the hunter, she's the prey, I initiate the kiss - I initiate everything - and it's me that makes her melt!" She finished with another furious growl and threw the pillow across the room.

That was possibly the stupidest thing that Fang had ever said and after 5000 years of knowing each other that was quite an achievement. Before Vanille had a chance to say so her mobile blared into existence.

Fang in the space of a millisecond went from angry to terrified mess. "Oh Etro that's her," she almost wailed. Vanille pulled her phone from her pocket to find that Fang's suspicions had been correct it was the soldier. "She must be searching for me. I'll never escape her. I'll never resist her. Quick," looking wild and terrified Fang grabbed hold of Vanille's shirt pulling the redhead towards her, "tell me how to do it Vanille?" she pleaded.

"Do what?"

"Be submissive?"

Vanille furrowed her brow angrily. Why does everyone always assume that she is submissive? It wasn't that she minded being submissive but she also didn't mind being dominant (duplicity was alot of fun). It was the way Fang had said submissive so fearfully that had irritated the redhead making it seem almost abhorent. It certainly explained why Fang's previous relationships never lasted beyond a few months. "Who said I was submissive?"

Fang hesitated under her sister's intimidating gaze and released her shirt. "Well, I just...I mean you're so girly and giggly. And you're really, really short."

With an uncharacteristic snarl at Fang's assumptions about her character Vanille jumped to her feet and answered her mobile much to the Huntress' distress. "Just a sec Light." She covered the mouthpiece so she could address/lecture her sister. "Listen to me Fang you have to learn to be more flexible and open minded. And you need to get over this incessant obsession with stereotypes - we're not caricatures ya know." Fang looked at her blankly. "Just because I'm girlish doesn't mean that I like pink," Vanille tried to explain.

Fang frowned. "But you do like pink."

"That's not the point and don't interrupt me," she snapped. She took a deep breath to calm herself. The analogies were obviously lost on the huntress so Vanille decided to be direct. "If Lightning Farron is the only person that you can be vulnerable with I'm not going to let you screw up what could be the greatest relationship of your life because of your stubbornness and pride." And before Fang could even debate the function of stereotyping in society Vanille turned her attention back to her cell phone.

"Sorry Light. Yes she's here," she grinned evilly at her sister as Fang paled considerably. The redhead slowly began to back away from the huntress placing the sofa between them "Funny you should ask but I've just decided to stay over at Serah and Snow's this weekend. Yes I'm surrreeee Fang will appreciate your company I'll tell her you're coming over. Byeeeee."

Fang jumped to her feet. "What the hell have you done?" She yelled, clenching her fists as she rounded on the redheaded imp.

"I wouldn't run if I were you," Vanille advised just as she reached the front door. "She sounds like she's in a hunting mood and all that extra adrenaline would probably be a bad idea in your situation." Vanille made her escape as Fang rushed towards her. "Ta-ta." Vanille chirped cheerily pulling their coat rack into Fang's path just as she escaped through the front door.

The saboteur paused to listen to Fang stumble over her obstacle and crash into the front door. She giggled at torrent of verbal abuse originating from the other side of the door.

Vanille could never understand why everyone considered Fang to be the Queen of Mischief when compared to herself Fang was just an amateur_. I mean hadn't people noticed that I skip everywhere?_ she thought as she pranced down the street demonstrating her skills, _I'm just so darn frolicksome._

xxXOXxx

Two days later Vanille reentered the house very, very cautiously.

"I am now entering the house," Vanille warned with a hand over her eyes. She had no desire to find Fang or Lightning in a compromising position. Instead what she found was a bombsite.

Her hand dropped from her eyes. "Holy Etro!" she cursed in astonishment as she stepped into the trashed living room. Her home, her beautiful home was in ruins. Glass crunched beneath her feet as she moved around the room and assessed the damage. Smashed table, sofa on its back, photos fallen from the wall, holes in the plaster, the rug was missing, and Lightning's gunblade was partially embedded the wooden fireplace.

Considering their aggressive and intense behaviour towards each other Vanille had always imagined that their encounter would be more of a confrontation but this was ridiculous! This was more like chaos!

She picked up a piece of Fang's clothing that had formed part of a clothes trail leading up the stairs and decided there was no way on Maker's green Gran Pulse that she was going to clear up their mess. She flung Fang's sari straight over her shoulder and carefully made her way into the kitchen to find a snack.

The kitchen was worse that the living room!

"Etro's panties!" she yelled in exasperation. There was flour, sugar, pasta, couscous, all sorts of different foods covering every surface of the room. The fridge door was open with its contents spilled onto the floor and she slipped on the yoke of a broken egg as she moved into the room. Looking down she found floury foot imprints covering the floor in an erratic pattern that relayed the intensity of their skirmish in the enclosed space of the kitchen. _And was that_…she leaned closer to the kitchen counter…_was that two sets of handprints side-by-side? No just three handprints…facing away from the edge_…"Eww, eww, eww." Vanille complained as her mind suddenly connected the evidence and reconstructed the entire crime.

Unwilling to spend anymore time in this…this kitchen of debauchery or explore the rest of the house until Fang had tidied up, she grabbed a box of her favourite chocolate covered cereal and retreated to the living room.

Turning the sofa back onto its feet she pulled Fang's lance out of the back cushion, threw it onto the floor and sat down to sullenly munch on her dry cereal in front of her morning cartoons.

Vanille looked up as her very happy, tired looking sister plonked herself down onto the sofa beside her a few moments later.

"Good weekend?" Vanille asked with a thin smile. Destroying my lovely house with your frenzied battle for dominance, she added to herself. Looking slightly dazed Fang's half-lidded eyes lazily wandered over to Vanille. Her response was simple and surprising coherent despite being wordless; she gave a long, contented sigh and the redhead suddenly found it very hard to be angry at Fang when she was wearing such a dopey, serene grin.

Lightning was close behind. "Good morning Vanille," she smiled and leaned down to greet the huntress with a kiss that made Fang's grin widen.

Noticing that both women had wet hair Vanille added shower to the list of places she wasn't going to visit today.

Lightning turned to Vanille and looking rather sheepish apologised for the state of the house. And not for the last time today, Vanille wondered how someone such as Lightning could have caused such destruction. She expected such behaviour from Fang, chaos trailed behind the huntress, but Lightning seemed so reserved, so proper. It seems that Fang had been right underneath all that stoicism was, in her words a 'wild, angry sex kitten' that Fang wanted to unleash. But by the looks of Fang really hadn't prepared for the actuality of an unrestrained Lightning, she was more like a love tiger.

"I'm sorry I can't stay for breakfast I'm late for work," she apologised, crossing the room to pull her weapon from the fireplace. "But I'll be back tonight to help Fang tidy up." Fang pouted at the thought of Lightning leaving, and the tidying. So Lightning made her feel better by leaning down to give Fang one last promising kiss.

Vanille had never actually seen Fang blush and she seemed unashamed by the furious flush that patterned her cheeks. In fact now that she thought about it she'd never seen Lightning grin.

Vanille smiled at how adorable they were as Fang watched Lightning leave. They even did cute little waves goodbye with their fingertips until Lightning closed the front door and they lost sight of each other. The two warriors were certainly acting very strangely. Whatever they had done together it had certainly shaken their characters.

Fang rolled her head back and caught Vanille's curious gaze. "I was the prey," Fang simply explained through a toothy grin.

"Ewwwww," Vanille whined, scrunching her nose in disgust. "I'm very happy for you both but I don't want to know the details of your sexcapades!"

"What? You wanted me to be more flexible! And you wouldn't believe how flexible I was, I can hardly believe it. That Lightning is very persuasive," Fang said dreamily as a few highlights from her weekend with Lightning flashed before her eyes. She lay down on sofa, with her arms behind her head and stretched her legs across Vanille's lap. "And you'd have been proud of me, I was very, _very_ open-minded."

Vanille pushed Fang's feet from her lap and smacked the smug huntress in the face with a pillow. The two warriors weren't adorable, she remembered, in fact they weren't even cute.

* * *

Well that was weird wasn't it? I'd say it's my weirdest one yet.

So the thinking behind this one-shot was that Fang is usually the chaser in Flight fanfics because it completely makes sense; she's forward, flirty, confident and passionate, the perfect woman to peruse and win the frosty soldier's heart. It fits her character so perfectly than when Fang finds herself the chasee even she finds it incredible and slightly uncomfortable because she doesn't really know how to act any other way. Plus Lightning would be overly aggressive and very single-minded trying to woo Fang because when she sets her sights on something she's very…well aggressive and single-minded.

I'm not going to write what happened during their sexcapades but if someone else wants to take up the challenge I'll be interested to know what happened to the rug.

What did ya think? Hope you liked it and I lovey-dovey-wovey feeback and find suggestions for improvements extremely helpful.

Happy holidays.


End file.
